Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a character from the DC Comics series. She previously fought Rogue in the 3rd episode of Death Battle, Rogue VS Wonder Woman She also fought Lightning Farron in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Justice League Battle Royale (Complete) *Lightning VS Wonder Woman *Nancy Archer vs Wonder Woman *Sailor Moon VS Wonder Woman *She-Hulk vs Wonder Woman *Twilight Sparkle vs Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman vs. Kratos *Wonder Woman vs. Pit *Wonder Woman vs Supergirl *DC Trinity Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Angela (Marvel/Image) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Sif (Marvel) * Ghost Rider *Gamora *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Godzilla *Princess Peach *Princess Zelda History Diana of Themyscira was born on a hidden haven of the Amazons, gifted to them by the Olympian goddesses to rebuild their community after a bloody battle waged against them by the war god Ares along with the added task to guard a portal to the underworld. While told that she was given life by the goddesses when Hippolyta fashioned an infant girl from clay, Diana was actually a demigoddess born from her mother's brief union with Zeus. Among her elder sisters who loved her, Diana eventually blossomed into a woman proficient in combat yet filled with a curiosity of the world beyond her home. Diana's chance came when a American military pilot named Steve Trevor crash-landed on Themyscira, the two starting off on the wrong foot before she acts against her mother's wishes to participate in a contest and win the right to escort Trevor back to his homeland while serving as her people's ambassador. Receiving armaments for the task ahead of her, on the condition that she would visit home often, Diana makes her home in Washington DC where Trevor gives her the identity of Diana Prince. But in time, learning more of the world and its myriad of cultures, Diana comes to be known to one and all as Wonder Woman. Death Battle Info (Official) Master Combatant *Trained since childhood *Skilled at armed & unarmed combat *Prefers fists over blades *Best of the Amazons Powers from Demeter *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman durability (resists all but blades & bullets) *Magic Resistance *Enhanced Healing Factor Powers from Hermes *Flight up to Mach-5 speed *Superhuman reflexes (faster than Superman) *Superhuman speed (VP to hyper-sonic) Other Powers *Enhanced sight, smell, hearing, touch, & taste *Multi-Lingual *Increased wisdom *Superior Empathy *Animal rapport *'Other useless stuff' Lasso of Truth *Forged by Hephaestus *Unbreakable *Infinitely elastic *Forces the prisoners to tell the truth Boomerang Tiara *Returns after each use *Razor-sharp edges *Can cut through most substances Bracelets of Submission *Indestuctible *Formed from the Aegis of Zeus *Blocks blades, bullets, beams, & other attacks *Can discharge lightning Death Battle Info (Fanon) Said to have been "blessed by the gods", due to her demigod nature, Wonder Woman possesses superhuman speed (VP to hyper-conic) and superhuman strength with enhanced senses, magic resistance and fast healing. Drawing from her Amazonian training since childhood, Wonder Woman is quite adept in close-range battle. On her own, she can fly at speeds up to Mach-5. Gear Besides her mother's golden tiara, which she can use a boomerang, Wonder Woman wears an armor-like tunic that Athena commissioned Hephaestus to forge for use by a worthy Amazon. When Diana won the right to venture into the outside world, Hippolyta presented her daughter with the armor after having it painted in the colors of the American flag as a sign of good will from Themyscira. She also wears the Bracelets of Submission, a pair of indestructible silvery cuffs forged from the shield Aegis that serve as a reminder of the shacklers of oppression the Amazons once were subjugated to, using them to various forms of projectile weaponry or discharge lightning. * Lasso of Truth: Wonder Woman's primary choice of weapon, created for the Amazon queen by Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Aphrodite and infused with the flames of Hestia. The lasso is completely unbreakable, its length is usually 150 feet long but can lengthen itself on it's wielder's needs. The lasso is usually used compel whoever is tied up in it to learn the absolute truth, which can have a negative effect on those who are unable to face the truth of their actions. With her strength and speed making it both an offensive and defensive weapon, Wonder Woman can use her lasso in a variety of ways. * Sword and Shield: Being an Amazon, Wonder Woman can also fight using a sword that can harm someone like Superman and an indestructible shield able to deflect tremendously powerful energy attacks. Feats * One most powerful beings in the Justice League. * Though not as powerful as Superman, she can give him a sound beating under certain conditions. Flaws * Initially had trouble fitting into American society. * Would sometimes hit below the belt. Gallery WonderWoman2.jpeg|Wonder Woman as she appeared in the DC Animated Universe. Trivia Category:Female Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:US Combatants